Save Me
by 33JustMe33
Summary: AU She thought it would be best if she would disappear, but she was so wrong. If he hadn't saved her that day, she wouldn't be this happy. NaruIno


**Hey everyone! If you're reading this, thank you for taking your time to read it. I hope the summary sounded interesting enough. But anyway, I'm new to fanfiction. I've been reading stories on for a while so I decided to create an account of my own and write a story of my own.**

**This is my first one. It's a one-shot. I kind of had a teeny weeny bit of help from KAYKAY734. I asked her for advice on how to start a chapter. She gives great advice. If you want, you can ask her. I also asked her because she is one of my favorite crossover writers.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. :)**

* * *

**Save Me ~ NaruIno One-Shot**

_There I stood, at the edge of a cliff. I looked down at the flowing water beneath me. I bit the side of my lip, and took off my jacket, leaving me with only my long-sleeve shirt underneath. I looked down at the water one more time before I jumped down. As I fell of the cliff, I felt the wind hitting me harshly. Once I fell into the water, the force of the high jump made my body circle like crazy underwater. I resisted the urge to fight against the water. There was no point. No point at all. I closed my eyes, happily inviting death in..._

_I felt someone's hands pumping my chest..almost like CPR. I felt it again and my eyes snapped open, coughing up water. I looked at the person who did it. It was a man. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, a bit darker than mine. He had tan skin and three whisker marks on each side of face. His blonde hair was wet, and his black shirt was clinging to his chest from the water._

_"Are you ok?" the stranger asked me, looking me in the eyes, clearly worried, "Actually don't answer that. Please just try and breathe. My buddy called the ambulance so they are on their way now. Please just breathe."_

_I shook my head, aggravated and crushed. I was supposed to die. I'm not supposed to be alive. Why save me? I'm nothing without Shikamaru..._

_"What?" He asked, scared. I guess he was scared because I kept shaking my head over and over because he grabbed my head in both of his large hands, "Please stop. Just calm down."_

_"I can't," I cried out, coughing violently, my lungs heavy with water, "I was supposed to die. Why did you save me? I didn't want to be saved! I was ready! I can't live on this earth!" And it was true, I don't deserve. Not without him..._

_"Listen lady," he said loud and demanding, his hot breath hitting my frost bitten face, "Whatever you are going through, however hard it is, it's seriously not worth your life." He told me, looking dead serious. "If you let me help you, we can work on this together. I will be by your side every step of the way. And I know that sounds weird being that this is how we are meeting but I promise I will. If you don't ever try something like that again. You're a beautiful lady. Please don't end your life."  
_

_"But he is my life," I whispered, still coughing in pain, tears coming out of my eyes as memories flashed through my head. Times where they laughed together. Times where she woke him up in the middle of his nap and him getting annoyed with her for the rest of the day. Times where they both just laid on the couch, doing nothing. And the time where she gave herself to him..._

* * *

Two damn months in this hospital and I finally get to come out. My family was waiting for me. My mom, my dad, my cousins, aunts, uncles, everyone... And here I was still thinking about that man and his promise he never kept. The man who saved me two months ago...

After he dropped me off at this hospital, he left. I knew he wouldn't stay. He was a stranger. I knew he just wanted to get me safe and I accepted that a long time ago. So why am I thinking of him now? I really don't know.

I grabbed my small suitcase, filled with the three of four pieces of clothing I owned along with Shikamaru's pictures. I learned here that just because he died doesn't mean that I have to end my life. I'm worth so much more and I will meet someone else that loved me just as much as he did. When I realized this, I thought about that man's words to me two months ago _"Whatever you are going through, however hard it is, it's seriously not worth your life." _And he was absolutely right. I couldn't believe that it took me two months to realize that.

I walked out my small room and down the hallway, breathing in and out, relief flooding over me. I was out of here. I made my way to the lobby, looking around for my family.

"You look a whole lot better now," I heard a deep unfamiliar voice behind me. When I turned around, the man who stood behind me brought so many memories back. Pain. Joy. Excitement. "I know it seems like I didn't keep my promise, but don't worry I have. I came almost everyday to make you were progressing with treatment and also I made sure there weren't any assholes hitting on you." He raised his eyebrow at me when he said the last sentence.

My heart jumped out of my chest as he walked towards me and wrapped me up in his arms. To me, he was still a stranger... But as he was hugging me, I felt safe. "I don't even know your name." I whispered. I don't know why I whispered, but for some reason, I felt vulnerable.

"Naruto. My name is Naruto." He told me. "I'm Shikamaru's best friend. I never got to meet you at the funeral, before you jumped off the cliff, when I saw your face, I knew you were his. He explained you to be the most beautiful girl he has never seen before. One of a kind. That's why I saved you. I had to preserve his gem. You're one of a kind Ino." He smiled at me.

Tears filled my eyes as I thought about Shikamaru. I knew who Naruto was. Shikamaru always talked about him. How he was always so hyperactive and 'such a drag'. I was supposed to meet him at the funeral. But he met me at the inopportune time. I wrapped my arms around him and let my face be covered by his fit chest, my tears falling onto his shirt. Naruto right now, is the closest thing I have that reminds me of Shikamaru. I have to keep him around.

* * *

A giggle escaped my lips as Naruto told me a story of when he was a little boy trying out for a baseball. "I swear! The ball hit me right in the sweet spot and the coach felt so bad that he let me stay on the team!"

I laughed a little harder, imagining the incident. My body, laying on top of his on the couch, snuggled closer to his, my head laying on top of his chest. It had been almost a year since Naruto picked me up from the hospital and now we were inseparable. "That must have hurt like a mother trucker Naruto. Are you sure you're still able to have kids?" I asked, still giggling.

When I said that, he paused and held his breath. I could feel his body tense up. I wonder why. "Actually, I really wouldn't know."

I lifted my head up and looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind," he laughed out nervously, trying to brush off the topic.

"No seriously!" I said, sitting up, my butt on his stomach. "What do you mean you wouldn't know if you'd be able to have kids?"

"I umm... I never had sex," he said quickly, turning his face away from me.

I smiled gently. I should have known Naruto has one of the best morals in life which is only to have sex if you are in love. I forgot that he told me that a while ago. I put my hand on his cheek and turned him to face me. "And why are you so ashamed?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because I've been waiting for someone that may never want to be with me."

"Who?" I ask.

"You," he whispers, before sitting up. He gently places both of his hands on my cheeks, bringing my face towards his, soon meeting my lips with his. Melting into his arms, I kiss back, enjoying every moment of this. My hand that was on his cheek went down to his neck and caressed his skin. I pause during the kiss, removing my lips from his, our foreheads touching each other. "She wants to be with you," I whisper, before reuniting our lips again.

I could feel his smile as we kissed.

* * *

"Are you sure that's a positive sign?" Naruto asks, holding up the test to the light in our master bathroom for the umpteenth time. He squinted his eyes at it.

At a normal time, I would've been annoyed and rolled my eyes, yelling at him. But this was not a normal time. I ignored his idiotness and nodded in excitement, "Yes Naruto! We're having a baby!" I squealed.

"Finally!" He yells out, making me laugh. He picks me up and spins me around, grinning happily. When he puts me down gently he says, "You know this is going to be one sexy ass kid right?" He grinned cockily, nudging me and raising both of his eyebrows. I shook my head, my annoyance with him starting to kick in a little, but I couldn't help but smile. "I'm aware of that."

Life couldn't be better. I had everything I ever wanted. Someone who loves me, a family, and everything else I could have asked for. If Naruto didn't save me that day, I wouldn't have any of this and for that I will always be grateful.

He's my savior.

He's my hero.

He is the love of my life.

He's my Naruto.

* * *

I know this is short but this is my first time writing this so I just decided to write a one-shot. A very short one but I don't mind.

But if you liked it, please let me know!

Thank you! :)


End file.
